Dreams Of Light And Darkness
by Anarchy-Bell101
Summary: The color of their dreams is defined by the purity of the soul. When I found a soul like a becaon of light I was, for the first time, happy. When my beacon is taken away will I be able to find hope in the baby Naruto? And will I, Fate, give up my status of God for the purest of mortals? I will guide the fate and dreams of this child to honour my Minato. NarutoxFemgaara DarkNaruto
1. Prologue

_**DREAMS OF THE DARK AND LIGHT**_

**Authors Note.**

**Hello and welcome to my story. This is a Naruto story and I hope you all enjoy. I can take criticism but please no flames. **

**Disclaimer **

**I do not own Naruto or any other charters mentioned in this story. All credit goes to the creator of Naruto [A.N I can't remember who!] Thx**

**Fonts**

''hello''- normal talking

''**hello'- demon talking**

''_hello'- dream/thought/flashback_

_I have watched the humans dream since the beginning. Their dreams are like colours that float through my thoughts. Some free and light in shades of blues and greens, some bright and stunning in shades of golds and red and some as dark as night in shades of blacks and purples. _

_All of these create who I am. As long as humanity is happy and their dreams are pure I glow and thrive. When people darken I weaken. I envy and I spite. I show up like a black and white picture of spring. At first I had an even balance of each. Half light and half dark. But as humanity's intentions grew with greed and envy. Each one wanting more power, money and strength than the last. _

_I was slowly fading. I couldn't survive with the dark side of me unbalanced. And then a beacon of light hit me. One so absolutely pure. With dreams of only the good. Such child-like innocence in the heart and eyes of a man. Intrigued by such a pure human I followed his life, against the wishes of the more powerful Gods. I soon forgot my duty of keeper of dreams and only focused on the life of one man. A man with golden locks and bright blue eyes. I soon found his name, Minato Namikaze. _

_But the other Gods would not accept this. I was not paying attention to my duties and this would not go unnoticed. They decided to punish me in the worst way possible. They would shut out my light. Flip the switch and plunge me into darkness. They sent the most powerful of demons, the great Kyuubi to kill him and destroy his village. He went in a blind rage, tricked by the Gods and with intentions to kill. _

_My beacon of light sacrificed himself to save his village, I will truly never meet a man so pure. And I, Anarchy, Goddess of dreams, truths and fates. Shed waterfalls of tears over a mortal. Forever stuck within the Death Reaper Seal. _

_Then I heard the crying of a baby. A little boy. The exact copy of my Minato with three whisker marks on each cheek. I stood over the baby and realised that he could live on. I could find a new beacon of light in this child. I bent over him and said a prayer. I gave the child my blessing and swore an oath on my Minato's soul that I would make the dream of this baby the most glistening of golds._

**Authors Note**

**So what do you think? Please leave a review if you liked it! Thx 4 reading!** **I hope you enjoyed it. this is my first FanFic so please be nice! **

**Love Anarchy-Bell101**


	2. Dreams of Fiction

**_DREAMS OF THE Light and Darkness_**

**Authors Note.**

**Hello and welcome to my story. This is a Naruto story and I hope you all enjoy. I can take criticism but please no flames. **

**Disclaimer **

**I do not own Naruto or any other charters mentioned in this story. All credit goes to the creator of Naruto [A.N I can't remember who!] Thx**

**Thank You**

**Thank you to Kelnom for being the first to review. **

**Fonts**

''hello''- normal talking

''**hello'- demon talking**

''_hello'- dream/thought/flashback_

_Naruto Uzumaki walked through the streets of Kohna. The whispers and hate filled glares bore into his back. He kept his eyes down and his head low. Why? Why do they look at him with such hate filled glares? In his 5 year old mind the only way to stay alive was to not draw attention to himself, never talk to anyone except the third Hokage, Never sleep in the apartment given to him and above all never go out alone. Right now the only this in his mind was to be set free of the rules._

_Like a bird kept in a cage the only thing he wanted was to not see the other side of his prison but to live in it, feel the air on his face and smell the earth. Little did Naruto know that inside him there was another being feeling the same way. Stuck inside of the boy and constantly wishing for freedom. The great Kyuubi stuck inside the body of mortal. He couldn't stand the child being weak. To watch as he was beaten bloody and insulted. _

_Right now Naruto was breaking a rule. He just couldn't stand to be alone in the forest right now. He needed people even if they hated him. It was, even though Naruto didn't know it, animal instincts kicking in. He was no lone wolf. Right now he was an alpha without a pack._

_Naruto was broken out of his dreams of freedom by a rough shove to the shoulder. "Hey demon brat! Watch where the fuck you're going!" Naruto quickly bowed his head and apologised to avoid a beating. "I apologise greatly sir, I was not watching where I was going" He said keeping to his charade of the cheerful happy-go-lucky Naruto that everyone loves to hate. _

_The man was having none of it though and punched him to the ground. Soon a mob had formed around the poor boy calling for the demons blood. "Kill it!" one villager screamed. Naruto tried to get up from the earth but was pushed back down by a member of the largely growing mob. "It's showing It's true colours by hurting this poor man!" another screamed. _

_Naruto's eyes widened as the mob fell on him punching and kicking. The Kyuubi watched from inside his cage and Fate watched from the heavens. Both were watching in horror at what harm could be dealt to a child. A child with the purest of souls such as this one. _

_Naruto started to scream for help. He knew an animal masked man would be around here somewhere and the third had said that these men would help him. His screams were soon silenced by a rough kick to the jaw probably breaking it. They were cut of a turned to gurgles as he coughed up blood. This beating was different from the others. The rage in the mobs eyes was different this time. They looked worse and drunken. They had the look in their eyes of someone who had lost humanity. _

_Naruto's one good eye widened as he realised his huge mistake. It was his birthday today. And the festival of the fourths defeat of Kyuubi. The villager's always hated him much more on this day. And the beatings would only ever stop when a masked man came. But this time it didn't look like there was any masked man to come and save him. He was going to die. _

_Fate looked down and realised it was time to make her move and get to the boy before the other Gods found out. She would have to act quickly and silently to change his fate and stop the beating. She pulled up the thread of fate in front of her. And watched as the colours of dreams wove around each other each struggling for dominance. She could find his thread easily. It glowed with the purest gold. Outshining all around it. She moved it away from the dark threads of villagers and moved it towards the lighter thread of the third Hokage. _

_Naruto would survive this beating. Once again she made sure of it. _

_Naruto awoke in the hospital, again. Why is it always me? He thought to himself. "__**I know Kit" **__A voice answered him. Naruto sat bolt upright which was a bad idea after the beating he had just received. His head filled with pain and he fell back to the pillow. "What! Who's there?" He called out to the empty hospital room. "__**Quiet Kit, you don't have to yell. Just think the words and I will hear them" **__A voice filled with power and authority answered him. _

_Naruto felt pretty stupid but asked a question into his own head. "Ummmmm, who are you?" "__**I am the great Kyuubi, king of demons" **__The voice answered. "Well what are you doing in my head" The startled boy answered. "I thought the fourth Hokage killed you when you attacked Kohna". _

_"__**HAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAH, don't make me laugh. You cannot just kill the king of demons. No, Minato Namikaze had to seal me. Seal me inside a new born baby." **__The Kyuubi replied. Naruto was startled. He had figured it out quickly. He was the baby the fourth had used to seal the Nine Tailed Fox. That was why people hated him. They thought he was the demon. He knew then and there that the charade was over. Naruto could never get back the happy-go-lucky mask he wore before. It was gone forever and made him feel empty. _

_"__**It's ok Kit. With me you can achieve great things. I will give you enough power to earn your respect. The respect you so rightly deserve." **__"I thought you were evil. What, with attacking the village and killing many Kohna Nin." Naruto answered back. "__**I was tricked" **__The fox replied. "__**I was sent by the Gods with tales of this village being the ones to kill my Mate and Kits. I left in a blind rage not noticing that it was obviously the Gods who killed them. As I attacked I looked into the fourths eyes and saw the truth. It was too late to stop by then though." **_

_Naruto thought for a while at the Kyuubi's sad story. "Wait" He thought. "Why would the Gods want to trick you into attacking the village?" The boy replied curiously. "__**From what I have been able to gather it's something about the goddess Fate. I don't know what She did but this must be some kind of punishment. The other Gods really don't care if one demon has to suffer as well."**_

_Naruto thought long and hard about this. The Gods weren't fare and this village wasn't fare. "Maybe I should just leave this village" Naruto thought to the Kyuubi. Naruto thought to the Kyuubi. "__**I agree that is probably best kit." **__The great fox replied sadly. "__**I will teach you a jutsu that will allow you to leave behind a replica of yourself. That way no-one will know you have left and you can come back to graduate as a genien." **_

_Naruto's eyes lit up. This was great! He could leave the village and train then come back as the strongest shinobi ever. "THANKS FURBALL-KUN" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. The fox winced at the sheer volume of his tone. "__**SHUT THE HELL UP BAKA!" **__He screamed back. "__**DO YOU WANT PEOPLE TO HEAR YOU?" **__Naruto winced as Kyuubi went on a rant in his head about being safe and not attracting attention._

_His thoughts and Kyuubi's rant were cut short as the third Hokage entered the room. "Naruto" He exclaimed. "I'm glad to see you are up, awake and all right." He said kindly. Naruto on the other hand shot daggers at him. Enough for Sarutobi [A.N Spell check?] to notice the change._

_"Naruto, what wrong?" He asked worried. Naruto looked him straight in the eye and asked Sarutobi the question he always avoided. "Why do the villagers hate me? Why do they beat me and insult me?" Sarutobi looked the young boy in the eye and replied with the same answer he used every time. Even though it tore him up inside he couldn't bear to be the one to tell this child the truth. Even though Naruto deserved to know he could only look and lie. He feared that if Naruto found out he would hate himself. "I'm too old for this shit". He thought to himself. "Naruto, I don't know why the villagers beat you. I'm sure they are just not thinking properly. Could you find it in your heart to forgive them? " _

_Naruto looked at the old man who had lied to him again. For years now the third Hokage had been the only person who had ever accepted him. [A.N he hasn't met Iruka yet] Naruto tried in vain to maintain his cheerful mask. But it cracked on his face. Falling apart slowly and it wasn't coming back. He looked at the floor and spoke to the old man in a dead kind of voice. "It's ok Old Man, I understand. Now if you don't mind I need to sleep. Please, may you leave?"_

_The third Hokage looked at the broken child. He bowed his head and left not able to face Naruto after lying again. ""So Kyuubi-Sama" Naruto said to the fox. "__**Are you ready to learn the jutsu and leave your village behind?" **__The fox asked Naruto. "Hai Kyuubi-Sama" Naruto replied. "__**Well then Kit lie down and sleep. When you wake the jutsu will be in your head and ready for use. **_

_Naruto quickly lay down and prepared for sleep. It was hard to come by because he was buzzing with excitement. After laying there for half an hour the Kyuubi got annoyed. "__**KIT! FUCKIN SLEEP ALLREADY"**__ "I'm trying! I'M TRYING!" Naruto replied. _

_A couple hours later and Naruto was asleep. _

_**Time Skip. Gennien Test- Final time.**_

_Naruto walked towards his old village. He had not set foot in it for years. He had even decided to make his clone flunk the exams twice so he would have more time to train. He knew what everyone was expecting. Loud, annoying, horrifying orange Naruto. Dead-last and no hope. Well he would show them. He had changed dramatically since leaving the village. He had grown taller and was roughly the height of a 15 year old. His hair was not spikey anymore. It was straight down and more of a dirty blond than a yellow. His eyes had dark circles around them [A.N Just like Garra's] from lack of sleep. He had overused the Kyuubi's chalkra once and they had bonded together even further. Now if he even tried to sleep he would be plagued by nightmares from the Kyuubi's mind. _

_His outfit and body had changed to. His top was white with full length sleeves. It had an open middle to show off chiselled abbs. [A.N Like Sasuke's from Shippuden] His pants where baggy three quarters [A.N Just like Hinata's from Shippuden but grey] with the basic black ninja sandals. He also had his leaf village head band wrapped around the hilt of his new sword. A beauty of gleaming light and dark materials. One side glowed with golden power. So much good it could burn your eyes. The other leaked darkness a pure black colour. _

_He had discovered the sword while he was traveling in Suna. A girl with bright red hair and jade eyes had placed it in his hand as he walked past. She had a look in her eyes of one pleading him not to run. When it seemed he would not move she had simply said that Fate told her to give the sword to him before quickly running. [A.N He was in Suna before Yashamaru betrayed Garra] _

He often wondered about that girl and who she was. She looked like the kind of person who had lead the same life as him. He had tried to find her but no-one who show him where she was. Even asking about her and people turned up their noses and walked away.

He was pulled out of his dreams as he approached the village gates. The two gate guards were the same as when he left. He sometimes wondered if the two ever slept or ate. No matter what time you walked by the village they were always there.

He strutted up to the gate with confidence. "Halt, please state your name and business in Kohna." The one with a bandage covering his nose asked. Naruto looked up. He had decided on his way here to come out as Naruto Uzumaki when he got to the academy. "My name is Ichiru Kiryu." [A.N Vampire Knight reference] "I am traveling here from Iwagakure to try something. I have heard that the Ichiraku's Ramen stand is the best in the Elemental Nations and I intend to try it."

The two guards looked at each other before laughing. "HAHAHHAHAH, you heard right the Ichiraku's Ramen stand is certainly the best. Go right on in!" Naruto thanked the guards and headed through the village. His first true stop was the Hokage. Although he would have to visit Ichiraku's later. The memories from the clones had definitely made his mouth water.

He teleported directly into the Hokage's office. When he arrived he was delighted to see that he orange monstrosity of a clone was already there. He arrived on the Hokage's desk scattering piles of paperwork in the process. "Yo" he said. Mimicking kakashi's eye-smile-and-then-wave. "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU ARRIVE UNINVITED" The Hokage screamed. Anime crying over the paper-work he would have to re-sort.

"Sorry" Naruto replied. "And old man, how could you not recognise me?" Naruto asked with creepy fake innocence. Old man Sarutobi looked closer at the strange man on his desk. It didn't click until the orange-clad Naruto in his room popped into smoke reviling it was just a shadow clone. "Naruto?" he asked shocked.

"Yep, it's me old man" He replied. "What happened to you?" The third asked fearing that in front of him was the Kyuubi. "Well, it's a long story. Basically I left the village a couple years ago to train. I left a shadow clone behind that you all know as Naruto Uzumaki. Dead last with no hope." He replied eye smiling again.

The Hokage was shocked. How hadn't he noticed? He was meant to be Hokage. One of the most powerful ninja. Leader of Kohna, village hidden in the leaves. He had failed Naruto on every account. He had tried so hard to honour Minato's last wishes. He had failed every time Naruto, or what was now reviled to be a clone of Naruto, was beaten. He had failed when Naruto was insulted, kicked out of shops and had his house ransacked and burnt down.

"Naruto, I apologise for failing you" The Hokage said his head bent and tears slipping from his eyes. The real Naruto looked at the weak excuse of a Hokage. He knew just what to say to shock the old man even more. "My father was a much better Hokage then you" He replied cold and unforgiving. Sarutobi looked up shocked. "You know your father Naruto?" He asked wide eyed. Naruto looked up and Sarutobi got a good look at his face for the first time.

Naruto's eyes had changed. Gone was the child-like innocence he had once possessed. They were replaced with cold eyes. Red eyes with black fox-like slits down the middle. The whiskers more pronounced. He had black rings around them from lack of sleep. A long scar ran down one side of his face looking like it would have killed anyone else. Sarutobi could tell just by looking at him that this was a battle ridden face. One that had taken lives and held memories of the dead.

"Naruto….." He exclaimed sadly. Naruto stood up to leave. He called over his shoulder as he walked out and said with a voice filled with venom. "Do you know how many times my clones died? Sarutobi-Sama?" The Hokage was shocked. The villagers had actually killed a child. And not just once but many times. "Your right Naruto. Your Minato was much better than me."

Naruto didn't even turn around. He just walked out. He was headed to the academy. "_Time to become a Gennien hey Kyuubi-Kun?" _"**Yes Kit, time to show them all you have learnt".**

**Authors Note.**

**So what do you think? Second chapter of 'Dreams of light and Darkness'. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you want me to continue. And the polls are now open for your choice between FemGaaraxNaruto or AnkoxNaruto. **

**Thank you, Anarchy-Bell101 **


	3. Dreams Displayed

_**DREAMS OF THE Light and Darkness**_

**Authors Note.**

**Hello and welcome to my story. This is a Naruto story and I hope you all enjoy. I can take criticism but please no flames. **

**Disclaimer **

**I do not own Naruto or any other charters mentioned in this story. All credit goes to the creator of Naruto [A.N I can't remember who!] Thx**

**Thank You**

Thanks to Kelnom and bloodryrose for reviewing

**Fonts**

''hello''- normal talking

''**hello'- demon talking**

''_hello'- dream/thought/flashback_

Naruto walked towards Kohna Ninja Academy. He had a complete layout of the building and knew all teachers and students who were there. He had used clones to henge themselves into teachers and scout out the academy. Plus he had the memories of his orange monstrosity to go by on students training to be ninjas. He knew who would fail [Lots], fan girl [Sakura and Ino] and bask in emoness [Sasuke].

Right now he was buzzing. He could not wait to show off his new skills. His face would never betray him though. Over the years he had built up an impossible to crack mask. His face was always empty of emotion. He could break the mask whenever he felt though. He had decided this was better. What was the point if you couldn't show people you were angry? If you could show you were going to kill them? Sometimes you just needed to show complete anger.

It was totally worth it with Sarutobi. To show him the barley contained rage he felt for years made him feel a lot better. He liked seeing emotions, but only when it suited him. He had perfect control of the mask of course. He could even make himself look mad. Eyes flashing between child-like innocence, anger, hate and misery. But when he wasn't using emotions his mask was great. It took him a while to build up another mask after the first was broken by Sarutobi's lies. He had only been able to make it after his first kill. His mind flashed back to it.

_Naruto was running. It had only been a year since he had left Kohna. He had accidently stumbled upon a campsite and, hungry as he was, had snuck into it to get food. He hadn't expected a huge man to jump out of the tent as he walked past. Currently he was on the run. _

_He wasn't even thinking strait. The moment he had seen the man fight or flight reflexes had kicked in. He had took off strait away. No matter how fast he ran the man always seemed to follow him. "**KIT STOP" **a voice in his head screamed. He came to a halt automatically. He had learnt by now to always trust Kyuubi-Sama. He hadn't failed Naruto so far. "**Take out that sword and stand your ground baka." **Naruto took out the sword. It gleamed wickedly in the moonlight. Kyuubi-Sama had explained what it did. Every-time you killed an innocent or a friend the darker side would grow larger. If you killed people like bandits and murders the lighter side would take over. Raise the sword in protection for a friend and the light would also take over. Kyuubi-Sama had explained the sword was meant to be kept in balance. If one side took over the sword completely the blade would shatter. So far it was perfectly even. Since he hadn't drawn any blood yet. The man came closer and Naruto shivered with anticipation. _

_The man jumped towards Naruto not expecting a sword to swing towards him a cut his head clean off. Naruto looked at the blade in a mix of fear and awe. His blade was covered in blood and the man's head and body were now separated. He fell to his knees and started shaking uncontrollably. "Kyu…. Kyuubi-Sama?" Naruto asked confused. "**It's ok Kit." **The great Nine-Tailed Fox replied. Naruto looked at his hands and stopped moving. In fact he felt he wasn't breathing. He was bought out of his paralysation by a sudden glowing from the sword. The light side glowed brightly for a second before fading. Now the light of the sword was covering more. Gone were the equal halves. That was when he decided to christen the sword 'Two Halves Of Fate' partly after what the red-head girl had said and partly to remind him to always keep it in balance. Naruto knew this would mean he would kill innocents or friends. _

_He pushed the dark thoughts aside. More time for that later. For now he needed to get food and get away from the body. _

Naruto sighed at the old memories. Since then lots had changed. His sword was even more consumed by darkness than light now. Only by one or two people though. Being a ninja would definitely help with the light side of his sword though. There were plenty of people to kill on later missions. When he was

in Kirigakure [A.N Village Hidden In The Mist] he had witnessed their exam. He had at first thought this would be the same as the Kohna exam. But now it was obvious that Kohna and Kiri were very different.

He walked up to the academy. It hadn't changed in the years since he had seen it. He cringed as a yelling hit his ears. It was like a harpy and a banshee had started a screaming contest. It wasn't hard to hear the words. "NOOOOOOOOO, I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" "NO I AM!" "I WAS HEAR FIRST YOU BILLBOARD-BROW BITCH!" "NO I WAS INO-PIG SLUT!" the two creatures [Sakura and Ino] argued. God if he had to deal with this must longer the dark-side of his blade would fill up and shatter the sword. Or maybe the light-side would. It could not possibly be considered evil to rid the world of them.

He sighed and prepared to enter the academy. He could not wait to see the looks on their faces when he walked in.

The students of Kohna ninja academy were excited. The gennien exams were coming up and that would be the first step to becoming true shinobi and kounchie [A.N spell check?] Each was currently dreaming about their future as a ninja. Well they should be. Instead they were fangirling, dreaming of ways to kill their brothers or thinking they were better than everyone. There were only a few really there for ninja training that Naruto could think of.

First there was Shino Aburame. He didn't talk much but, as Naruto's clones found out, quite a good ninja. Then there was Hinata Hyuuga. Although painfully shy she had amazing reflexes and if she tried would make amazing use of her Byakugan. Also was Shikimaru Nara. A great ninja if he felt bothered to get up off his ass and do something. The final success was Choji Akimichi. He just should spend more time training and less time eating.

Naruto hoped to get a least one of these people on his team. His worst fears were getting the banshee and the emo. He would not be able to deal with that. He slowly walked up to the class door. Apparently Iruka was late and the class was busy talking, eating and sleeping. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at him as he entered. Their eye's followed him as he took a seat down the back next to Shikimaru and Hinata.

Naruto felt a sudden sense of dread wash over him. He looked up to find the source of the problem. He couldn't really see anything that bad. Choji was eating, Shikimaru was sleeping, Sasuke was brooding, Sakura and Ino were looking at him and fangirling, Hinata was blus… WAIT WHAT? He checked one more time. Sure enough Sakura and Ino had little stars in their eyes at the new and improved Naruto. Not that they knew it was him though.

He eyes widened. Now he definitely did not want Sakura in his team. Ino he could problem deal with. She could even be nice at times and a useful ninja with her 'Mind Possession Jutsu'. Sakura on the other hand was useless. She would amount to absolutely nothing if she kept fangirling. He was pulled out of his day-dreams of horror by the entrance of Iruka.

"Hello class" he started. "Welcome to the final steps of becoming a gennien. How well you do in this test could amount to your whole future." He said with a smile. He went on a whole speech that Naruto tuned out of strait away. He even went as far to let his head hit the desk just like Shikimaru. The whole class looked up at the sound of a head hitting a desk. Naruto looked up at the sudden silence. "What" he asked with a yawn.

Iruka was the first to recognize his voice. Even though it had deepened it was still quit obviously Naruto's voice. "Naru, Naruto?" asked Iruka shocked. This caused the whole class to be shocked further. This amazingly good looking boy was Naruto. They were all wondering just what had happened to Naruto. There is no way that could possibly be him. Sasuke was the first [A.N of course] to voice his opinion. "There is no way that is the Dobe. That stupid Teme is definitely not this guy." Sakura immediately took his side while Ino just looked confused about what to believe.

Kiba suddenly butted in. "Guy's that is Naruto, I can definitely smell his sent". Akamaru barked in agreement. "SHUT UP YOU LYING-BAKA, SASUKE-KUN IS NEVER WRONG!'' screamed Sakura. "Well this time he is" Shino stated. Everyone now turned to stare at him. Shino never talked. "Even my bugs can tell this is Naruto." He stated calmly in a monotone voice.

"You guys know that I can hear you, right?" Naruto asked board with the whole situation. The whole classes attention turned to Naruto once again after hearing him speak. Now some of the people who had missed his voice the first time had no doubt in their minds. This was definitely Naruto Uzumaki, dead last and no hope. But he had changed.

Everyone looked amazed at the new Naruto. Iruka was the first to recover. He got everyone's attention by using his infamous 'Big Head Jutsu'. "OK EVERYONE, PIPE THE FUCK DOWN." He shouted getting the classes attention. "Ok class, today we will be working on accuracy with your weapon, or creature" he added looking at Akamaru, "of choice." He then turned back into lecture mode explaining dangers and what not. Naruto on the other hand was board out of his mind after already having Kyuubi-Kun explain this to him ages ago.

Finally, after an hour of Naruto sitting and wishing he was able to sleep, they were finally allowed to go and take the first step of the Gennien exam. Naruto observed the others while waiting for his turn. The highest scorer so far was Sasuke-Teme with a score of seven out of ten. Sakura immediately congratulated him on what she called 'BEING ABSOLOUTLY AWESOME AND AMAZINGLY HOT'. Naruto couldn't wait to best Sasuke in this.

He walked up to the target as his name was called. He took out his Kuni and got into his position. Of course Naruto did not use the academy stance. He used a stance that he and Kyuubi-Kun had worked on together. They called it 'Fate's Judgment, Demon Unleashed' after the blade and demon that went with it. He closed his eyes. Then with movements so fast no one's eyes could follow he expertly threw the kuni at the human shaped target. Hitting all of the vital points before landing gracefully in a catlike position.

He smirked, feeling cocky. Then as if the whole thing wasn't even that interesting he yawned and walked back to the line. Making sure to give Sasuke a grin before passing him. Everyone was astonished. Naruto had nailed every vital point on the target in seconds. Iruka got the class's attention back and the rest finished the test. Naruto remained unbeaten with a perfect score.

"Good work today guys" Iruka said after they had gotten back to class. "I'm proud with all of you. But the test is not over yet. Next up we have the written exam." He explained much to the groans of the whole class. The paper was handed out and Naruto looked through the questions. They were all pretty easy. He would be able to pass the test, no-sweat.

After the written test everyone was sent to the final stage. The Jutsu. All they had to do was a transformation, substitution and clone Jutsu. It was easy enough. As Naruto's name was called for the test. He noticed that Mizuki-Sensei was looking at him strangely. Naruto could smell anticipation and fear coming off him. Obviously there was something he was waiting for. Naruto had a feeling it was to do with him.

"Naruto!" Iruka greeted him. "Please demonstrate a transformation Jutsu." Naruto immediately transformed into the Kazekage of Suna. Not needing any hand signs to do so. Every detail was perfect from the exact number of hairs on his head to the stiches in the outfit he wore. "That was amazing Naruto." A startled Iruka exclaimed. "Next up we have the substitution jutsu." Naruto immediately substituted himself with a log. There was a note on the log saying 'All hail the log, for the log is God.' Iruka was pleased with Naruto.

Whatever had happened to change Naruto it had changed him drastically. He had improved all round. But Iruka could not help but shiver slightly at the menacing aura he gave off. It was barely suppressed KI [Killing Intent]. He smiled at Naruto with hope in his eyes. Would Naruto finally be able to pull off the Clone Jutsu? "Last Jutsu Naruto, it's the Clone Jutsu." "Iruka Sensei?" Naruto asked. "Would I be able to use shadow clones instead? I have too much Chalkra to do a simple clone."

"Of course Naruto" Iruka responded startled again by the blond in front of him. "The shadow clones are a Jounien level Jutsu. To pull them off would be amazing." Naruto complied. Creating twenty solid clones of himself. "Congratulations Naruto, you pass. Please take a headband." Naruto smirked and showed off the headband already wrapped around his sword. "I completed a favor for a Kohna nin on their deathbed. They gave me their headband to wear when I finally became genien. I kept it wrapped around my sword until then." He explained. "Well then Naruto, you are free to leave. Come back tomorrow to find out who your knew team and sensei are." Iruka said.

Instead of leaving Naruto used the sword already in his hand to take the head of Mizuki's body. "NARUTO!" Iruka screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" "Don't worry, I was just cleaning traitor's scum out of the village. I assure you that if you search his apartment you will find evidence connecting him to S ranked missing Nin Orochimaru and the betrayal and murder of a teammate while on a mission." Naruto state calmly before exiting the room. "Naruto" Iruka whispered sadly, for the loss of his old friend and for the blatant loss of the old Naruto.

**A.N.**

**Hey, I hope you liked Chapter 3. It was meant to be longer but I needed to post now otherwise I would not be able to post for a whole week.**

**Please review if you want more! I have decided on a FemGaaraxNaruto Fic. Hope you are not disappointed! Thank you to all of my readers! **

**P.S I don't like Ino as a fangirl so I'm changing her! THX**


End file.
